Alternate World
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: It's an alternate world, where the primeval team are... ASSASSINS! But one job may not go to plan... It seems their target knows what they are up to. Jecker, Memily, Cabby. Rated T for death  No duh! They're assassins!  R&R :D
1. the team!

**Author's notes: Not sure how many chapters there will be, the story isn't planned, so suggestions for later chapters will be welcome. Enjoy!**

Abby had done it. She had her target pinned to the floor, her hands on his throat. The target slowly slipped away.

"Yep. I got him" Abby whispered into her earpiece.

"_Ok, now get out of there! Security is already on its way up to you. You have no choice but to go up stairs." _Lester said through his earpiece.

"UP STAIRS?" Abby whispered harshly.

"_I'll send someone with a helicopter to the roof. Quickly!_" Lester replied.

Abby ran as fast as she could to the roof. She felt the wind from the blades before she even saw the helicopter. Abby climbed in.

"You took your time" Connor joked pulling Abby into a tight hug. "He's dead?"

"Yeah, he isn't coming back"

Abby was back at the A.R.C - Assassins Round Corners. Becker had come up with the name when he was lost in a maze and had to search around every corner for his target. He thought it was very 'James Bond'.

"GUYS! Customer!" Matt yelled coming into the room. Lester shortly followed Matt with a lady.

"Hi, I'm Erin, please to meet you. I hear you provide a special kind of… umm… service." Erin said, shaking everybody's hands.

"Yes, we do. But I think you should hear what we have to say before you make any decisions." Lester answered.

"Here we run an assassination service. Any wish you may have to kill someone, right or wrong, will be granted, as long as you have the money. Our service is different from others in many ways. We try not to get any one hurt in the process, but will still stop at no cost to get the job done. You can, of course, list some people who may be linked with the mission that will not get hurt, no matter what happens. It is also different, in the way that you get to chose how they will be assassinated. If the target has done something of significance in the past, that has hurt you, we can turn that around on them. One time we had a woman come in asking us to murder her husband by barbequing him, because, in the past, he'd had a habit of burning things when he got angry." Lester continued by introducing some other ways in which they were different.

"You get to chose who assassinates the target. Here are the choices: We have Jessica A.K.A the charm. She can get anywhere just by battering her eyelashes. If you are targeting a man who has had lots of affairs in the past, Jess can turn that against him, showing that you can't trust the pretty girls you pick up in bars, she is also very good with guns. We also have Becker A.K.A the soldier. If you need a job done with fast precision, Becker is the one to chose. Killing the target quickly, with no excess mess to clear up. Also very trigger happy. Here we have Connor A.K.A the tech. If there are locks, lasers and other things you need to hack, to reach the target, he's defiantly the one to choose. He can hack anything and kill the target just as easily. Here you have Abby A.K.A the snake. Flexible, agile, fast. Her favourite method of killing is poison or suffocation. She, as well as Jess, can get quite far by simply flirting. Next is Emily A.K.A the double crosser. She is very good at getting close to people and then turning against them. She's more D.I.Y when it comes to the killing and can turn almost anything into a weapon. She once killed someone with just a balloon. Last but not least is Matt A.K.A the skill. He knows the exact point on the human where, it you poke it with a needle, you can kill somebody stone dead. He's very inventive, last week he invented an EMD, which can apparently shoot down a fully grown T-rex, but I doubt we will ever be able to test this theory." Lester finished.

"So what will you need, then?" Connor asked. This was about to get exciting.


	2. not quite right

**Author's notes: WOAH! I told myself I wasn't gonna write anymore until I gave people more time to find my story! But 8 reviews in one day! You guys have made my life, so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. *Gives cookie* you deserved it. Please review and next week you can have a virtual muffin!**

Erin cleared her throat. "Here is the task. Last week my mother was killed, leaving me and my twin, Eli, £750,000 between us in her will. I know for a fact that my sister was the one who killed her, to get the money. I would hand her in to the police, but I have no evidence, just the memories in my head. I need all of you because… you must murder my sister."

The team stood, mouths gaping at what they had just heard. They had dealt with some pretty nasty cases and once had to kill somebody's second cousin as revenge… but never had they had to kill a _sibling_! "S-so you are getting revenge by _killing_ her!" Connor stammered.

"It's not revenge. The last thing my sister said to me was "don't bother going to the police, you're next", this is kill or be killed. She wants the £10,000,000 to herself. That's a lot of money for a 19 year old, don't you think."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jess squeaked "You said £750,000 a minute ago?"

"That's not including mums mansion or her business or her holiday house. Altogether, sis would have over £10,000,000." Erin smirked "of course, this service doesn't come cheep. You would get, as payment, the £750,000, leaving me with the rest…"

"IT'S A DEAL! WE'LL TAKE IT! WE'LL KILL HER!" Matt interrupted. "Let's go kill the goddamn twin!"

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. But I must warn you, she has security everywhere, as you can tell from what mother left us in the will she's hardly poor and I sure she spent at least half on protection."

The team rolled up at the building Erin had told them her sister lived.

"Be careful… you remember what she said." Becker told the team.

"Ok" Emily sighed deeply "You ready?"

"On three" Connor answered.

Guns were loaded "1…"

Night vision goggles were secured "2…"

The car doors were unlocked…

"3."

The team stuck together, scanning for guards. Abby gave the signal and the team scaled the garden walls. They ran up the lawn, occasionally stopping and warily looking around. Not seeing any guards they sprinted up to the house. They climbed up and smashed open a window. They winced at the noise expecting alarms to blare, but no noise came out… _Strange _Thought Jess_ she said there would be security everywhere… this really doesn't feel right_.

The team scattered and checked every room, but found each to be empty. They met up in the middle their eyes all staring at the last room left.

"This isn't right…" Jess shuddered.

"Yeah, something's wrong. You know with the guards… as in, there are none!" Emily hissed, trying to keep her voice down, even with the fear rising in her. "This just feels wrong."

"Come on guys, we're one step away from more money then Lester makes in a year. And besides, we have a job to do, we already made a deal." Connor said, trying to calm them down at the same time as trying _not _to wet himself. They opened the door, the room was pitch black. They heard the door close behind them. Becker heard a foot stamp and a muffled cry,_ uhh; Jess has probably gone into pouty mode. I'll just get her some chocolate later, _Becker thought and he heard it again, _huh I really didn't think Emily was the pouty type, although she has been spending a lot of time with Jess._

Suddenly a screen turned itself on, illuminating the whole room. The face on the screen looked a lot like Erin and Becker guessed it was her sister. She had hazel eyes, was very tanned and thin, the only difference between her and Erin was the hair colour which Erin's sister had dyed, at least Abby had said (apparently girls could tell).

"Hello! I'm Eli, but you've probably guessed that. I also guessed that you've been sent here to kill me." Eli's voice boomed from the speakers in a rather calm, yet loud tone.

"Well, that is our job." Matt spat.

"Oh, so now you are admitting that to my face, not very professional."

"Well it doesn't matter. I mean you're kinda gonna die soon." Connor admitted.

"I doubt that. You don't seem very good."

"Well… for one you didn't notice when your companions, Jess and Emily I think, were snatched from right under your nose."

They turned around to see Jess and Emily gone from their places. The room went dark and when they turned around the screen was off.

"We need to find them." Becker yelled, storming out into the rain.

"I agree, but we don't even know where they are. I mean, people have hostages for a reason. Just like the creepy TV thing, she'll contact us again. It's simple." Connor tried to soothe Becker, but failed epically.

"Oh crap… I don't think it is simple." Abby stopped walking abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"She knew their names. She said Jess and Emily. If she knows that much, how much more does she know…?"

**Dun dun dun! I have anonymous reviews enabled, so please review! Even if you are just asking for the promised muffin! Please!**


End file.
